Letter
by strawberry-wolf01
Summary: Roxas still seems mad about the big break up with Namine. Axel finds a solution.Edited.


**(Hey, it's just a funny oneshot so please tell me what you think It's mostly quoted from a variety of videos I've seen, and please don't kill me for the errors in the letter part because I thaught it would seem more letter-y that way. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

Axel was kind of worried for the little guy. It had already been a month since the big break up with Namine, and Roxas still seemed like he was ready to punch someone at any given moment. As his boyfriend it was his duty to help him out before he killed someone, then he remembered something, One day when demyx invited him to his work for some lunch, he had gotten lost and bumped into this woman. she dragged him to a nearby room calling him this 'lea'person and rambling on about how late 'He' was for the group session. Turns out, it was anger management and they where talking about ways to vent out your anger. Something about writing a letter and not sending it.

Axel walked to the steaming blonde on his couch.

"Roxy~, ya know that Namine girl you where with a while back?" Roxas successfully stabbed him with is glare at the mention of _that_ girl. This was going to be a long night.

**Two hours of explaining, arguing, and persuading later…**

"Fine! If I write the letter will you stop being a complete asshole?"

"Awwh, Roxy~ that hurt." Axel replied with a fake puppy dog face. Finally, Roxas walked over to the desk and began writing. Felling accomplished, Axel went to go take a hot, well deserved shower.

In a short amount of time Axel came out towel around his waist, and shirt off. After all, he had nothing to hide. He saw Roxas back in the couch in a dead asleep. At first he thought for sure that he didn't write the letter like a good little slave,and that he would have to punish the little blond with a suprise sharpie mustache planted on his face when he woke up,that is, until he saw a sheet of paper on the desk with... writing on it? Could it be? Roxas actually listened to what axel had to say. "Good job axel, good job." He patted himself on the back and reached for the piece of paper and began to read.

" Dear Namine,

I had some things on my mind that I thought I should get out, so I'll say it as simply as I can.

It's that girl, I remember we where sitting on your couch watching Modern Family, holding hands and drinking milkshakes, but milkshakes melt, people change, and you dumped me on my birthday... Right after I bought you that really expensive….thing from the body shop called. Jojoba? Loofa, Milk towel? Or something like that. I sold a hundred and forty cooking knives to a foreign, but hey, it's cool. I'm happy now. Well, happy in a crying sort of way You know. Curled up necked in THE SHOWER, BITING YOUR KNEES, WISHING YOU WHERE DEAD KIND OF HAPPY, but I realized you where right we where never meant to be, and you know what… THANK God.

'Cause you are the most vapid, winy, BLAH I have ever met. Always making fun of my clothes. Telling me how hot other guys are? ASKING ME TO PAY YOUR GAS MONEY? PAY YOUR OWN GAS YOU BUG-EYED MOOCH! IT'S YOUR CAR IT COSTS MORE THAN MY HOUSE! Oh, and now your going around trying to sleep with my friends? GREAT! That really makes you an empowered individual. No wait, did I say empowered individual? I meant 2 CENT GUTTER SLUT

Listen YOU TANNING BED BAKED, BROKE ASS, GOOD FAZED, OOMPA-LOOMPA MONKEY PROBLEM! I AM PROUD TO SHOP AT TARGET! I'LL WEAR MY UNDERWEAR AS MY PANTS ANY DAY OF THE WEEK! YES! YOUR ASS DO LOOK FAT IN THOSE JEANS! YOUR MOM'S A MILF, AND I PLAN TO GET ON YOUR LITTLE SISTER JUST AS SOON AS I GIVE HER A CALL BACK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELCE? YOU CAN WATCH MODERN FAMILY BY YOURSELF! GO!. TO!. HELL!"

Axel was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Only Roxy could write an entertaining hate letter. Judging by how the blonde was still asleep, despite Axel's laugh-fest and by how hard he wrote on the paper, Axel came to a conclusion:

_Yeah. He's gonna be just fine._

**The end**


End file.
